Shizuo and Izaya have a 'playdate'
by DrAids
Summary: Shizuo invited Izaya over for a playdate of sorts! See, they are just friends.. But Shizuo always knew Izaya had a bit of a 'crush' on him.. But, he tried not to mention it, but when they both get a bit tipsy, and Izaya starts to feel Shizuo up.. Things take a more.. Sexual turn.


Shizuo invited his friend Big-Bird over to his house to play Nintendo Wii..Shizuo told Big-Bird that there was Vodka in the fridge that Shizuo bought. He said he would never do alcohol. Shizuo kept pressuring him however to try some by telling him it tasted good. Afterwords he had grown accustomed to Vodka and couldn't stop. Now you see, Big Bird is a bit tall for his age, and so some could mistake him for a 60-70 year old. Since he's tall, he gets drunk not as quickly as others, but soon they were both pretty tipsy, but since Big Bird was more tipsy he got a little out of control. It was a hot day too, so Shizuo wasn't wearing a shirt and just in his shorts. Big Bird started feeling his leg.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked uncomfortably.

Big Bird just kept giggling as he continued to feel the blonde, but started spreading around his body, feeling his muscular chest, his back and before long he moved his hands towards Shizuo's pubic area. Before he made contact though, Shizuo quickly stopped his hand.

"C'mon," Big-Bird said. "Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like if...you know..." "If what?" Shizuo said, knowing perfectly what he was talking about "Well we've been friends for awhile now, and over the years I've kinda...gotten more and more attached to you..like I like you more then a friend." "Oh..." Shizuo said sounding surprised, even though he already knew it. "I'm sorry Big-Bird, but I kinda like girls, you know? And its kinda wrong, if we did it..." "Yeah, but we're like best friends, so it'd be different. Don't you love me?" "Yeah, I do but not in that way..."

Big-Bird then got out of control and starting rubbing himself up against him, licking his body as he did. He tried pulling Shizuo's shorts off but he held them up. Shizuo knew he could easily throw Big Bird off of himself, but he didn't want to, because it felt kinda right...

Before they knew it they were kissing, and not just crappy kisses too. These were long, passionate, tongue-massaging kisses. This time he let Big-Bird take off his shorts, and he took off his as well. Then they threw themselves onto the couch; Big Bird was on top and Shizuo was on the bottom. They were still kissing, but this time they were also feeling each other up, rubbing each others bodies. They still had their underwear on, which turned Shizuo on shitloads (Shizuo had a fetish for cute boys/girls who aren't wearing anything except underwear). Shizuo knew sooner or later it was going to lead to sex, so he carried Big Bird upstairs to his bedroom, still kissing him as he did.

Then they were both on his bed, passionately kissing. Then they stopped, and Big Bird used his mouth to pull off his underwear. Shizuo pulled off his and then they both started feeling each others penis.

"I want you to fuck me in the ass!" yelled Big Bird as he licked Shizuo's vigorously. "OK, but it might hurt for you if I don't make preparations."

They got into the 69 position. Shizuo lying on the bottom; Big -Bird was on top attempting to get his dick hard. It was only at 25% hard, you know? Shizuo reached on the dressing table for some Vaseline. Shizuo spread some over his fingers and started rubbing them across Big-Bird's ass crack. Shizuo eventually located his hole and teased him for a bit, by circling it with his fingers. Then eventually he penetrated him, and Big Bird let out a scream of pleasure. All this was happening whilst he was sucking Shizuo's cock. Thanks to porn, Shizuo knew exactly what to do.

After 5 minutes of finger-fucking Big Bird, Shizuo still hadn't gotten an erection, although his moans of pleasure were turning me him heaps. Shizuo eventually had an idea. Big Bird took his fingers out and drew Shizuo's face to his ass. Shizuo knew it would taste horrible, but he wanted to see Big-Bird's reaction. Shizuo stuck his tongue out and slowly approached the hole. He began licking his asshole. Man did it taste horrible! He wanted to stop, but he could hear Big Bird was having even stronger waves of pleasure from Shizuo's tongue, which turned him on shitloads more. Shizuo could feel his erection was getting bigger.

Shizuo eventually decided to penetrate Big Bird's hole with his tongue. He did so, moving around inside him as he did. Big Bird stopped sucking Shizuo's cock and starting screaming in ecstasy. He was so horny, Shizuo could see he had a throbbing boner. Shizuo could feel his own too. Before long his erection had become full, and he knew he was fully turned on by him. His cute little beak, and his nice smooth Feathers..oh man it was hot.

Now that Shizuo had a proper erection, he scooped a handful of Vaseline and smothered his own cock with it, as he knew Big Bird's asshole would be tight as hell. They got out of the 69 position and into the doggystyle position. They were both sexually inexperienced and so they didn't know what to expect. Shizuo had never gotten pussy before, and was only used to masturbating. As Shizuo's cock drew closer to Big Bird's ass Shizuo could see that Big Bird was eagerly anticipating it. He spread apart his cheeks so that it would widen his hole to be able to fit Shizuo's cock.

Then..penetration. Big Bird let out a massive scream of pleasure and a bit of pain. But man did it feel good! Having Big Bird's thick, warm, wet (from Shizuo's tongue and the lube) walls massaging Shizuo's cock as it slid it up and down in Big Bird's tiny ass. Shizuo's dick was on hyper-sensitivity and he was feeling maximum pleasure. So was Big Bird. As the fucking started Big Bird was already orgasming. Shizuo felt so good knowing his special parts could bring Big Bird pleasure. A satisfying feeling that Shizuo will always have.

Shizuo started slowly, knowing that going fast would hurt Big Bird, and he didn't want to hurt him. After about 10 minutes of slow fucking, they got into a different position. Shizuo didn't exactly know what its called, but its common amongst pornos. Big Bird was lying on the bed, as he faced away from Shizuo and was on top. Big Bird was bouncing up and down as Shizuo plowed him. Even though he thought it was wrong for two boys to being having sex, it felt so right.

Then Shizuo suddenly realized. Oh shit, he forgot to put a condom on. But then he felt a massive wave of pleasure and quickly forgot about it. Shizuo kept ramming him, and he picked up the speed a little bit, going faster this time, but not too fast. It was becoming easier to fuck him as his asshole had adjusted to Shizuo's cock, so he was able to fuck him more smoothly, and he felt less pain. During the entire time he was screaming and moaning in pleasure. Then suddenly Big Bird turned around and faced him.

"I want it to be more intimate," he said, giggling as he did. Shizuo continued fucking him, as Big Bird starting kissing him. Now Shizuo knew what he meant by more intimate. Soon Shizuo started feeling a more romantic effect from the sex. Not only was he feeling the ultimate pleasure from fucking him, but he was also holding and kissing him, a feeling which he'll never forget. Shizuo was caressing his feathery body, moving his hands all over the place. Running them up his large back, spreading them across his cute little ass, feeling his sexy beak, kissing his gentle neck...

Now Shizuo knew it was time to step it up. He then started ramming him harder and faster. Shizuo could feel the sweat building up. Before long their bodies were drenched with sweat. This is another one of Shizuo's major turn-ons. Big Bird's body was covered in sweat. His chest, his face, his legs and most importantly his ass. So was Shizuo's body, and they were rubbing up against each other in an orgy of heat and pleasure.

"Fuck yeah! Fuck me harder!" Big Bird kept screaming. It was so fucking hot (the sex I mean, not the temperature). His body was so wet. His ass was dripping with sweat. It was then Shizuo realized we had been fucking for a solid 40 minutes, and he began to feel ejaculation coming on (pardon the pun). He knew it was going to get messy so they moved into the bathroom and continued the fucking in the bathtub.

Shizuo kept fucking him harder and harder. Now he was going super fast. Shizuo was getting tired but he knew that he was giving Big Bird the ultimate pleasure. The fact that he was taking his virginity (as was Big Bird taking his) was his biggest fucking turn on. His big and fat body feeling the ultimate sensation from Shizuo's cock. God, it made him wanna cum. He could feel it approaching faster and faster, and knew he was going to come soon.

"I can feel it," Shizuo said, "I can feel it coming." 'When you cum don't stop fucking me. I want you to fill my asshole with your load' Big Bird screamed in pleasure.

After 5 minutes of extremely fast fucking, and extremely frequent and loud orgasms from Big Bird, he was so tired but he knew it was over soon. Now it was really coming. Shizuo could feel the build up in his balls, the sensation you get during the lead up to the orgasm. It was going to happen. Shizuo kept fucking him, feeling him, kissing him, caressing him. Then it happened.

'Oh shit! Fuck! Oh oh ahhhhhh oh!'

Shizuo yelled this out as he came. This was his best cumming ever. Even better than the first time he masturbated. Holy shit it was amazing. He could feel his dick pulsating and gyrating as Big Bird's asshole filled with cum. But something wasn't right. He was cumming and orgasming, but it didn't feel like it was over.. So he just kept going. Soon cum was dripping out of Big Bird's asshole, and all over Shizuo. Shizuo's groin was covered in it. It dribbled down his asscrack and all over his pubic area... Then he could feel the real orgasm.

Shit! This one was even better than the last. Now Shizuo had truly cum. They both began thrashing around in the bathtub uncontrollably as the pleasure became too much to handle.

'Oh fuck your cum feels so warm inside my ass'! yelled Big Bird.

Before long the bathtub was covered in cum. They were covered in cum. It had ended. Shizuo could still feel the orgasm long after it ended. His dick was still pulsating, and little increments of post-cum were dribbling out every time it did. Big Bird started giggling. Their bodies were dripping wet with sweat and cum. Shizuo reached his fist inside Big Bird's asshole and scooped out a handful of cum and drew it to his face. Big Bird obediently licked it all up and swallowed. They started kissing soon after, and didn't care about the huge mess they had made. Shizuo stroked and caressed his cute, tiny, ass. His perfect yellow feathers, his cute little 30 year old face and his nice smooth legs made him such an awesome fuck. Man, that was Shizuo's greatest experience of all time, and he'll never forget it. Big Bird was his first, and it was awesome.


End file.
